A steering damper mounting structure is known wherein the steering damper is arranged behind a head pipe of a vehicle body frame and between left and right main frames. Thus, a projection height of the steering damper is suppressed from an upper surface of the vehicle body frame. See, for example, JP-A-2002-347684.
In JP-A-2002-347684, behind the head pipe an intake duct is arranged that extends forward from an air cleaner box and penetrates the vicinity of the above-mentioned head pipe of the vehicle body frame. Accordingly, there has been a demand for a constitution which allows the steering damper to be arranged behind the head pipe in a compact manner while suppressing the influence on an intake duct.